The new primocane-fruiting cultivar of blackberry called ‘APF-190T’ is described herein. The new cultivar originated from a hand-pollinated cross of Arkansas selections A-2293T (unpatented selection)×APF-49T (unpatented selection) made in 2004. The seeds resulting from this controlled hybridization were germinated in a greenhouse in the spring of 2005 and planted in a field near Clarksville, Ark. (West-Central Arkansas). The seedlings fruited in the summer of 2008 and one seedling, designated ‘APF-190T’, was selected. It was selected for its early ripening, medium to large fruit with consistent shape and size with good quality, thornless canes with excellent plant health, and primocane-fruiting habit.